


She's Mine

by NollieBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, Light Bondage, Maybe this will have a plot???, NO THIS ISN'T FONTCEST, NSFW, Oral Sex (Reader Giving), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has female parts, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sensitive bones, Shameless Smut, Someone stop me, Sub Sans, The amount of tags are ridiculous, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Sex, Very light sadism, What did this turn into, What has my life become, i wrote this at 4 am, implied BDSM, implied pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NollieBones/pseuds/NollieBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the tags say everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Mine

"Pleeeaaasee, baby girl-" Sans begged from the confines of handcuffs latched to a new headboard attached to his bed. His fully erect, neon cerulean cock vibrated from your tongue being dragged up the shaft, teasing him.

"Not yet. You always make me beg, so I thought I'd return the favor." You flashed him a toothy smirk as sweat beads appeared on his skull.

Your tongue danced around the illuminated head as your index finger softly caressed his tailbone. The skeletons' hips bucked and shove his member into your mouth, making him softly growl in pleasure.

You hadn't expected it but took (and appreciated) the full girth down your throat as he bucked.

It seemed to get larger as he approached his crest, groaning with every thrust. Your eyes squeezed shut. You were enjoying this immensely and began to work your way down to feel yourself.

Sans must've noticed you attempting to commit foreplay on yourself because he gave a yelp in distress. Your eyes darted to his glowing orb; a pleading look etched into his eye sockets.

You nodded in understanding, resting your hands on the bed.

"_____! I'm... I'm nngghh…~" Sans couldn't even finish a full sentence before you pulled your head away as his climax rapidly approached. You shot him an evil little stare. He whined desperately in need to orgasm but you simply couldn't have that.

Thus far.

"Not yet, bone boy." You waited a few seconds for his feeling to subside before you sucked gently on the sensitive cylinder. Sans' almost squealed.

"Please~!"

You chuckled darkly while watching his cock twitch and leak with pre-cum. He was nearly trembling now and you loved every last second of it.

You picked your weight up and positioned your hips right below the throbbing member, gently wrapping your fingers around it and pumping very slow. Sans' tongue raked over his teeth as he began to pant and attempt to squirm out of the cuffs. He could easily break them if he _really_ wanted you but you supposed he enjoyed this kind of torture.

 

"Baby girl... please let me-" His voice faded when your index finger was pressed to his teeth to hush him. That neon blue was so memorizing by the way it vividly lit the entire mattress. His facial features seemed... determined and needy. You couldn't hold this act up forever since your entrance was practically screaming at you to sit on his ever growing tumescent member. Sweet relief that'd be.

You leaned down to his clavicle, dragging your tongue up and down the sentient bone. Sans quietly groaned at the touch and nuzzled the top of your head lovingly. The tongue traveled up to the vertebrae in your skeletal boyfriends' neck, making a soft "nnyeh" noise like his younger brother.

Now you see where Papyrus gets this from.

Your lips pressed against his teeth mimicking a kiss You held your hips and entrance right above the head of his cock while your chest ghosted over his sternum.  
After a few more moments of agony for the both of you, your hands snuck up to the hand cuffs and released his wrists from the prison. Instantaneously, one hand shot to your excessively wet mound, his phalanges teasing at your outer folds and descending to the enlarged bead between the lips.

Your breath hitched and that damn grin came back to his stupid skeleton face.

"Somebody's ready to be boned." Sans whispered in your ear, making you shudder. He continued to rotate his fingers in a counterclockwise motion on the nub, causing your spine to arch. With one hand, he pushed your hips down into his bones (which was rather unpleasant but what can you so when your lover's a skeleton?) and stretched your hole painfully slow.

"Hhhh..... ______....." Sans hissed under his breath while you softly squealed at the sudden pleasure in your nether regions. His speed picked up, the bones rattling from the motions. You lifted your top half up and threw your head back as his cock slid deeper into you, causing a spasm of moans to spill from Sans.

You shifted your hips back and forth while Sans' distal phalanges curled into your clit, your spine arching in a feline-esque manner.

" _Saaahhhhhnnnnsssss_ ~." You moaned out breathily as you ricocheted on the radiating ectocock. It pulsed and twitched and throbbed inside you, causing you to lose all sense of surroundings.

You were utterly enraptured by the searing heat flowing through your body.  
Sans' fingers slipped out of your folds and trailed upwards to caress your hips. More like... dig his bony fingers into your flesh, but you didn't mind. The pain seemed to excite you.

"You feel **so**.... _fucking_ _good_. **Fuck** , ______!" Sans' voice seemed very discordant as he spoke. He paused and suddenly grabbed you, flipping you both in the missionary position. The cock pulsed more, his pinnacle hastily imminent for the third time now.

Hips slapping against bones, salacious moans, and squelching resonated within the messy room. The sounds that Papyrus was sure to hear in the next room and the fact that Sans didn't give a single shit aroused you more.

Sans' tongue traced your right breast, leaving cerulean embellishments across the skin, which absolutely drove you over the edge. Your fingers seized the bedsheets and jerking them tightly as he slowed his movements to hard thrusts with grunts escaping him.

A fire ignited beneath your bellybutton indicating your crest approaching. You craved his. It was always a hunger you couldn't sate unless you forced yourself.

Sans pressed his forehead against yours as he essentially wailed into spilling the warm, prolific liquid into your cavity. The ridged walls tightened around the shaft while you dug your nails into the mattress. Quiet screams echoed in your throat but couldn't quite reach the surface.

Then he hit it.  
He hit _that spot_.  
That wondrous spot that made stars metaphorically shoot from your eyes and make your body kick into overdrive.

"THERE!!" You screeched in a blissful tone as the grin on Sans' face grew enormously and even after his high, he continued to thrust. That spot was peak you'd been searching for. He tensed more and more as another round of cum surged out of him. Yours poured onto the ghostly cock, combining the fluids into a very bright blue hue.  
Sans always knew whenever his cock collided with your g-spot; your body shook with euphoria and your face screamed ecstasy. You two couldn't keep your hands off the other every night so he had figured out the secrets of the "gr8-spot" and "magic button."  
His bones relaxed into your skin that you're sure would leave imprints.

This round, though, seemed rather... well. Soft. An entirely different situation than last night's adventure. (Pet play and a vague hint of BDSM.)

"Skinnn..." he whispered through the crack in his voice. "You're so smooth..." His erection dissipated almost as soon as it appeared, causing him to whine quietly and the room to go pitch black once again. Sans shuffled to your side and wrapped his arms around you as though you'd disappear at any moment. You nuzzled into his scapula, smiling at the praises for your body he continued to chant.

"It's almost as if... you're hiding your skeleton from me."  
The high you felt came to an abrupt halt. What if Sans really wanted more, or _less_  in this case? What if the skin bothered him and your skeleton was what he really wanted to see?

A whimper you didn't want to let out betrayed you. His eye lit up the mattress once more for a finger to find your mandible and lift your face. Your eyes met the one bright blue orb that pierced your soul every time you saw it. Granted, the eye didn't scare you as much as before but it frightened you to peer this close. Especially knowing there's fire that can and will burn someone dancing on the pillow.

Sans must have somehow understood what you pondered because he pressed his teeth against your forehead as a kissing gesture. "Baby girl, I'd never give this warmth up for an old bag of bones. This skin is everything a skeleton could dream of." His left fingers dipped into the ridges of your spine then tried to scout out every inch of flesh he could reach. "I love it. I love _you_."

You couldn't help but smile and sigh.

"I love you too, Sans. M-Maybe we should go fix a snack and watch a movie. I'm in the mood for a... horror film.

Sans nodded in agreement, stroking your cheek with his right thumb.  
"Maybe you should put on one of my shirts, sweetheart. I don't want you getting..."

"Don't."

"- **chilled to the bone**." He finished as you scoffed at the terrible joke.

You rummaged through a pile of his clothes that made their way to that giant sock mountain diagonal to his bed. Eventually, you found a huge black t-shirt that covered you to the kneecaps. You'd never seen Sans in black... except the shorts he forever wore.  
Sans already had some grey, baggy sweatpants on before you reached for the handle of the door.

Aside the weirdness of seeing him in long pants, you didn't want Pap to accidentally walk in on you stark-raving naked in the living room, sure to be in Sans' lap. Papyrus may be innocent but he's not stupid by any means. Besides, you only wanted one skeleton examining your body.

Both of you had made your way to the couch and already had the movie playing while you fixed popcorn. In the kitchen, you saw Sans peering in to watch you. Probably attempting to see your exposed lower half (cut-off is right below the ass cheek) since you'd "forgot" to pull on some undies.

This skeleton is the air you breathe and the force that keeps you kicking. If it wasn't for him, you probably wouldn't be here popping popcorn, ready to watch a movie after the acts you both performed.

The microwave beeped and you poured the contents of the hot bag into a large bowl. You plopped down in Sans' lap with the bowl and some drinks.  
  
"HUMAN! SANS! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE HAVING MOVIE NIGHT!" Papyrus must’ve heard you two because he bounded down the stairs in 3 leaps in blue and yellow duck pajamas, carrying a racecar blanket that matched his bed. "SAAAANNNNS! I WANT THE HUMAN TO SIT IN _MY_  LAP!! WHY DOES SHE ONLY SIT IN YOURS?"

"Sorry, bro, she's mine." Sans wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer as Pap sat beside both of you. The younger skeleton seemed to pout, shrink into the couch, and curl up with the blanket after being denied the opportunity for you to sit in his lap. You promised him you would one day but today was not the day.

Sans' words rang through your mind as the movie began, your heart swelling with love for your skeletal other half. Your universe will never be the same and you're damn near proud of it too.

_She's mine._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn't do smut but I fucking _love_ this.
> 
> If you have requests, ideas, suggestions, prompts I should do, etc. feel free to comment your thoughts. :)


End file.
